


Journal For Karla, 1907

by Freelance7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1907, America, Cute, Ellis Island, F/M, Funny, Immigration, Journal, Romance, Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance7/pseuds/Freelance7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ereannie One-Shot. Fourteen year old German Eren Jaeger takes a boat to America in 1907 to get a job and bring his whole family over. Along the way, he meets a very special person. He writes it all down in his journal for his mother. Rated Teen for Some Violence and Mild Sexual Themes. Ellis Island AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journal For Karla, 1907

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A little warning before you read. Yes I know there is bad grammar and spelling. This is supposed to be from the point of view of a German boy trying to write in English, so there will be grammar and spelling errors. I hope you all enjoy!

**First Name:** _**Eren** _

**Last Name:** _**Jaeger**_

**Ethnicity:** _**German** _

**Gender:** _**M** _

**Marital Status:** _**S** _

**Last Place Of Residence:** _**Hamburg, Germany** _

**Age:** _**14y** _

**Height:** _**170 cm** _

**Weight:** _**63 kg** _

**Hair Color:** _**Brown** _

**Eye Color:** _**Green** _

**Parents:** _**Karla and Grisha Jaeger** _ **(Not on ship)**

**Siblings:** _**Mikasa Jaeger** _ **(Not on ship)**

**Ship of Travel:** _**Blucher** _

**Port of Departure:** _**Cuxhaven, Germany** _

**Port of Arrival:** _**Ellis Island, New York** _

**Departure Date:** _**October 20th, 1907** _

**Expected Arrival Date:** _**November 3rd, 1907** _

**Manifest Line Number:** _**0009** _

__

**Day 1**

 

_**Mama, today, I set sail for America! I make you proud. I am very, what is word? Excited. I am very excited that you trust me. Thank you for paying me to get on ship. The side of ship says Blu b Blucher. When I get to America, I will make money, and bring you, papa, and Mikasa there. You can see, I am still working on my English, what you learned from going to Engla Engl    London, I know that name better than other one. I will continue to improve on my English, so that I can get job in America. I have money for home, money you gave me. I am writing in book, I will send you book when I am in America, so you can hear my thoughts.** _

__

_**I am sitting in ship, many people I can’t know sitting around me. I am scared, but will stay brave, like hero from stories you tell me, for you.** _

__

_**Ship is moving. They passed out food, bread and some water. Bread is wet, water is green. Not all green, some green. Tastes like salt. Baby is crying. Sad baby.** _

__

_**I am going to bed in metal bunk. Sleep. Love you mama. Give Mikasa kiss for me, and papa hug for me. I miss you all. Goodnight.** _

  


**Day 2**

__

_**New morning, mama. I woke up and ate, better water this time, less salt, bread is burnt. Today I decided I would explore ship. I met all nice people.** _

__

_**I saw one girl. Pretty girl. Light hair and blue eyes like sky. Funny nose. I said hi, she did not say hi back. Just staired. I said goodbye and met other people. People started dancing and playing songs. I don’t dance, so I watched. Fun.** _

__

_**I don’t know how long until I get to America. Some people say two days, others say two weeks. I hope not. I want to get to America. Ship is dirty. People are dirty. I look at myself, I am dirty.** _

__

_**Dinner. New food. Mess. Messy grey mess. Tastes like sock, but I must eat. Water. More salty than morning, but less salty than yesterday. I saw girl again. Noticed she is small girl. Cute small. Looks hungry. Wanted to give her mess, she walked away.** _

__

_**I am going to sleep in a bit. Hearing crying. Baby? No, sounds like mama. Not you, mama. Different mama. Not my mama, you are my mama. Sorry mama. I always love you mama. I miss you. Give Mika kiss. Give papa hug. I love you.** _

__

**Day 3**

__

_**Saw pretty girl looking at ocean. I watched with her. She did not seem to be annoyed. I said hi. She said nothing, gave me blank face. I told joke. The one about sauerkraut. I think she laughed. Small laugh, like her. It was like small smile. Cute smile. I asked her name. She did not say anything. We watched ocean for a while. She left. I left.** _

__

_**Almost tasteless soup this time. Water more salty, spit it out. Room started getting smelly. Because people poop in room too. I don’t like smell. I want to be in America. Not on stinky boat.** _

__

_**Dinner. Burnt bread. Better than soup. Less salt in water.** _

__

_**Saw girl. The pretty girl. Very pretty and small. Girl had no food. Looked hungry. I gave her half of my bread and sat next to her to eat with her. Gave her some salt water too. She gave tiny smile. Said small thank you. She speaks German.** _

__

_**I asked her name. Gave her my name. She said her name was Annie Leonhardt. Pretty girl has pretty name. I asked how old she was. Mama, she is one year older than me. I like her. I asked if I could sleep with her. She gave strange look. Why? She said no, so I went to sleep on my bunk. No crying. Happy. Goodnight mama. Kiss for Mika. Hug for papa. I love you.** _

  


**Day 4**

__

_**Good day. I practiced my English. I am getting better. Can’t you tell? Bread tasted better. Talked to girl. She said nothing. Looked prettier today. Don’t know why. But I left her. Saw people play cards. How do you plays cards? I want to know. I asked them. They laughed. Maybe I will ask them tomorrow. They might tell me, yes?** _

__

_**Mama, I want to go home. Please get me back.** _

_**I was about to have dinner. Then some boys asked for my food. I told them no, because it was my food and I needed it. But then they hit me, and beat me, and called me bad names. I am hurt. Then they took my food and walked away. I’m hungry, scared, and alone. I wish you were here with me mama. I feel safer with you around.** _

__

_**Tonight, I was the one crying. Goodnight, mama. Love you, and Mika, and Papa. I miss you all.** _

  


**Day 5**

__

_**Mama! God has given me a savior. Same boys came by, demanding I give them food. I said no. They were about to beat me when someone beat them down, with these interesting moves. And it was the girl! The pretty, small one. Annie! I thanked her and hugged her for saving me. All she did was nod and say your welcome. I asked her if she could teach me moves. She said no and walked away. At least I was able to eat today. Mama, I am doing fine now.** _

__

_**Goodnight mama. Give Mikasa and Papa kiss this time. And hugs! Tell them I am fine and safe and on my way to America. I wonder what I could work as I heard about factories, and newspapers. Good money, I heard. Well, love you!** _

 

**Day 6**

__

_**Saw boys again. Scared of me. Because of the girl! I am happy. I want to thank her. I gave her piece of my bread. She accepted with smile. I asked her if she knew any English. She shook her head, no she did not. I asked her if she could teach me how to fight, and I will teach her some English so that she will have easy time in America. She nodded and said yes. She will teach me. I can defend myself like heroes from the stories you tell me. I love those stories. Now I can be hero! Fight against the bad guys! Right, mama?** _

__

_**She said she would teach me tomorrow, so I sat with her and talked. She is from Berlin. I told her I am from Hamburg. She said she was put on the boat to do the same thing as I am.** _

__

_**Mama, I don’t know if this is too early, but I think I am in love. This pretty girl is so pretty, and so nice most of the time. Maybe I can marry her as soon as we are in America, yes?** _

__

_**Anyway, love you, mama. I wish you were here to meet Annie. She is sweet girl. Give Mikasa kiss, and give dad hug.** _

__

**Day 7**

__

_**Mama! I got to learn moves. I can now fight, not as good as Annie, but I can fight. It was very fun and I wish you could see. Then I taught Annie to talk in English, like how you did. Almost like a cycle. You teach me, then I teach her. She teaches kids? I don’t know. I asked her if she knew how to play cards. She showed me how to play cards! Mama, I am learning a lot from this girl. Not more than you, of course, Mama, you know more than anyone.** _

__

_**I talked with girl some more. She has a bored voice, but she seems to be very nice. You would like her, mama, like I do.** _

__

_**Nighttime. Dinner was different, potatoes. I ate with Annie. We told jokes and laughed a lot. I enjoy her, mama. I do.** _

__

_**Time to sleep. Annie thought it would be weird if I slept next to her, but said if I got to know her better, I could sleep near her. She makes me feel safe. No crying from baby. Baby is happy? I don’t know. Goodnight mama, give Mikasa kiss, and papa hug. I love you all. I miss you all too. Goodnight!** _

__

**Day 8**

__

_**Mama, something horrible happened. I found out why baby was not crying last night. Baby died! It’s so sad. I talked to Annie about it and she thought it was sad too. Not only the baby, but other people have been dying too. I don’t know why. Me and Annie decided we would live in a different part of the ship. We went to a place with less people and set up a small home for ourselves. Like little family, but not married.** _

_**Annie taught me new moves, and I taught her more English. She is getting better, much much faster than I am. Maybe I am a good teacher? I could be a teacher in America. How much do teachers make, I wonder? I asked Annie that question, and she did not know.** _

__

_**During dinner, (different food, stringy meat) I decided to ask Annie what she would do after coming to America. Mama, she is doing the same thing I am. Use the money to get a house in Nuu York (Spelled it good?). Then get a job. I said, maybe I can live with you? And help with pay. She shook her head, but I think I saw blush on her cheeks. Maybe if I ask again some other day, she will say yes? She is my only friend here, and I don’t think I can make it alone without a friend. Do you think Mikasa would like Annie? I don’t know.** _

__

_**Me and Annie decided we would sleep next to each other in same bunk. I asked her while we lay next to each other why a few days ago she looked at me weird for asking if I could sleep with her. She gave small laugh and said she thought I was trying to have sex with her. I told her no, my mama taught me to be better than that. You mama, you taught me to be a gentleman. She nodded and went to sleep.** _

_**Goodnight, mama, kiss for Mikasa and a hug for papa. I miss you all! Love you!** _

__

**Day 9**

 

_**Woke up next to Annie. She was still asleep. She looked very small, and fragile. But I knew she was a tough girl. I got both of us food. Eggs this time, tasted good. Your eggs will always be the best, mama. I wish Annie could eat your eggs. She would know then. The place was starting to smell bad, and we saw more dead people, so we decide to go up for air.** _

  


_**I taught her more English. And she taught me more moves.** _

__

_**We decided to watch ocean again, like a few days ago. This time we talked about the ocean. We both wanted to swim in it once we got to America. We decided that would be the first thing we do once we get to America. Together, as friends.** _

__

_**Dinner was fish. Not good fish, but good enough. Me and Annie talked. We laughed. Then she went to sleep.** _

_**Goodnight mama, tell Mika and papa goodnight, and give them kisses and hugs from me. I love and miss you all. Goodnight.** _

__

**Day 10**

 

_**Good morning, mama!** _

_**I taught Annie more English. She is getting much better. I am too! Teaching helps me learn. Isn’t that funny? We ate food. Prunes. Water was not so good. More people are dying. We stay away. We played cards for a while. Annie is really good at it. I am not. She told me I had a horrible “poker face”, whatever that is.** _

__

_**Mama, I think I made a mistake. It just came out. I told Annie that I was in love with her. She became awkward and blushed.  Then asked me to leave. I was a gentleman and left. Do you think she hates me? I hope not. I ate food back at my old bunk. Potatoes tasted horrible. Maybe it wasn’t the potatoes. Maybe I felt horrible. I went to sleep sad. Sad like baby.** _

__

_**Goodnight, mama. Love you and papa and Mikasa. Give them hugs and kisses for me. I miss you all.** _

__

**Day 11**

 

_**Woke up today feeling very bad. Not sick bad, just feeling bad. The food was not so good. Soup was tasteless this time. Water was salty. Couldn’t bother to move around much.** _

__

_**Stayed away from the dead and sick people. I heard that if I have disease, I will be sent back to Germany. I don’t want to go through all of this for nothing. I wonder how Annie is doing. I hope she is well.** _

__

_**Maybe I can talk to her again later? I don’t know. I don’t want her to be angry at me. You think she is angry at me? I don’t understand girls.** _

__

_**Dinner was fine. Stringy meat again. Good meat. Water less salty. No crying. I went to bed.** _

__

_**Goodnight, mama. I love you and Mika and papa. Give them hugs and kisses. I miss you all. Goodnight.** _

  


**Day 12**

 

_**Mama! I woke up to see Annie sleeping next to me! She was still asleep so I just laid there until she woke up. I asked her why she was here. She told me that on the night before, she could not sleep. So she decided to sleep next to me, and it helped her sleep! She smiled at me. And I smiled back. And mama! Guess what! She kissed me! It was a small kiss, but a kiss nonetheless! She blushed and looked down. My first kiss! It was so unexpected, but so good! I asked if I could have another, and she said no. I have to earn it.** _

__

_**So we ate our food. Fish tasted very good. Sitting next to Annie and eating. It’s a wonderful experience, mama! We then played cards and laughed and had a very good time. I love her mama, I do. I really do. And I hope you get to meet her soon.** _

__

_**That night, we had eggs. For dinner. Ridiculous, I know. I taught Annie some more English. In return, she gave me another kiss. This one was better than the last one! I love Annie, mama, and she loves me.** _

__

_**We slept together (not sex), holding each other close so that we would have no nightmares.** _

_**Goodnight mama, I love you and Mikasa and papa. Give them hugs and kisses. I love you. Goodnight.** _

__

**Day 13**

 

_**We are almost there, mama! Annie and I can see it in the distance. America! New York (I spelled it correctly)! Annie and I are excited. We can start our new life there, and bring you guys here to be with us. With our combined money, and incoming money when we start to work, we can have you here faster. She says she also has a papa that wants to come. We can be like one big family together. I made sure that Annie learned more English to prepare.** _

__

_**The food was fantastic. Bread was dry and good, water seemed to have no salt in it. Annie and I talked about what we would do together as soon as we get a place. We will have great times, just her and I. Oh I see it coming closer! I am so excited, mama!** _

__

_**Annie and I are going to sleep now. Goodnight, mama. Give Mikasa and Papa kisses and hugs, and tell them who I am with, and that she loves me very much. I love you all too, and miss you. Goodnight.** _

__

**Day 14**

 

_**We are here! Finally, Annie and I have made it to America! We were so excited! I was given a pin on my clothing, marking me as number 0009, and Annie was 0010. We were led off of the boat and into the cold. People in suits walked by and inspected us. Annie and I kept close for warmth. There were many people that were sent back to the boat, because they were sick.** _

__

_**Soon enough we were inside, and going up a flight of stairs. Some people struggled, and were sent back to the boat. Some others coughed. Back to the boat. A man walked to us and asked us our names. I said mine, and Annie said hers. He nodded and walked off. A doctor walked up and pulled my eyelid up, which hurt, but he nodded and put my eyelid back. He did the same to Annie, nodded, and put it back. Some people were sent to a hospital, to recover from their illness.** _

__

_**We were then asked questions. My name? Eren Jaeger. Age? 14. Occupation? Used to be a farmboy. Marital Status? In a relationship (I guess). Destination? New York. Annie was asked the same, and answered the same (except for the name, age, and occupation, of course).** _

__

_**We were almost done, and I was being led away, when someone stopped Annie. They said since she was a young woman, she couldn’t be let go unless she had some sort of family member in America. I am sorry, mama, but I told them I was her fiance. What they did was unexpected.** _

__

_**Mama, I am a husband. They married us right there, and then sent us on our way. Mama, Annie Leonhardt is now Mrs. Annie Jaeger. We are an actual family.** _

__

_**We were in New York not long after, and we got our own place. Small place. But a place we can live in. Mama, I am finally in America! And I am living the dream!** _

__

_**You should be getting this book soon. And I hope you enjoy what you read. And I hope we can gather enough money to get you here. I really want you to meet Annie. You and Mikasa and papa. I love you all, see you soon!** _

  
  
  
  


_**Dear Mrs. Karla Jaeger,** _

_**I want to thank you for creating such kind gentleman. A man I can feel cumfort living with. My English not as good as his, but I improving. I putting this letter in back of book he wrote in. I hope you are okay with fact that I married Eren. I would not be here in America if he not say I was feeonsay (I spell good?). I glad that I married him, he is nice man, very gentle and kind, pashient and loving, helpfull and caring, smart and funnee. I never thawt I could meat man like him. Be proud of him.** _

__

_**I would like to ask one thing of you, Mrs. Jaeger (I just reelized you are now my mother-in-law). My father is in Berlin. Just look for a man named Leonhardt. He is well known around that area. Tell him, tell him of what has happened. Tell him that we are making munny to get your family and him here. We will be one big family. We are both working in faktourees and will get you here. Tell my father I love him. And thank you.** _

__

_**Sincerely, your daughter-in-law, Annie Jaeger** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Lots of interesting things I have learnt while making this one shot.
> 
>  
> 
> First of all, some of the info on Eren is real. I searched the Ellis Island database and found a 14 year old named Erwin Jaeger from Germany, on the ship called Blucher, departed from the port of Cuxhaven, Germany and he arrived at Ellis Island on November 3rd, 1907 (this being the year in which they witnessed the biggest amount of incoming immigrants), and was line number 0009. Nothing on his family. I found that really interesting.
> 
>  
> 
> Sadly there was nothing about a Leonhardt, but the first girl to be processed through Ellis island was Annie Moore, so there. I don’t know if they did this to teens, but they did actually marry you on the spot if you were engaged or said you were. They would also change your name to something more American. Your last name could’ve been something super different but is now super lame. No offense (though one of my history teacher’s family names used to be like Vlad or something and they changed it to Blade when they got to Ellis Island, which is a luck of the draw).
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I really did enjoy doing this one shot, and I hope you enjoyed it. I always love doing AUs and I love times in history (huge history buff).
> 
>  
> 
> So now that this is out, my next fanfic will be coming out soon. Posting will be slower than Eren Of Maria, Annie Of Sina, but that’s because I did not write half of the story in advance. I write the outline for the next chapter as I finish a chapter.


End file.
